


Sick boys (sickfic, vomit/scat warning)

by Griffobird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diarrhea, M/M, Scat, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffobird/pseuds/Griffobird
Summary: Some new OCs, Noel, Connor, Maxwell, and Lucas, 4 college age boys who live in a dorm together, all of them get sick with a stomach flu. Main sickie is Noel and the main caretaker is Connor





	Sick boys (sickfic, vomit/scat warning)

Noel groaned as he returned from his 4th trip to the bathroom that night, all 4 of the boys in the dorm were sick, as usual, if one of them caught something going around, it was pretty much guaranteed the others would get sick too.

Connor was the first one to get sick.

Waking up from a middle-of-the-day nap after trying to sleep off an upset stomach, just to dash to the bathroom and proceed to spew up all of his stomach contents into the toilet. He was just getting over the bug now, while the rest of them were just starting on it.

Max went down after Connor.

Max nearly threw up in class, and had to run out of the lecture hall to the bathroom, he only made it about halfway to his destination when he knew he couldn't make it and had to stop and throw up into the drinking fountain (he didn't really have any other options) and had to call Lucas to pick him up from class.

after Max, Lucas was next in line to catch the bug.

The same day as Max got sick, Luke had been trying to hide his illness while taking care of both Max and Connor while Noel was out of the dorm, out with his little brother for the day. Lucas couldn't keep his resolve up for too long and ended up barfing his breakfast up onto the carpet.

And finally, who else but Noel, of course, he eventually got sick too.

He'd felt shitty when he woke up that morning, and spent most of the day nauseous and miserable with a really terrible stomach ache. He was extra miserable since none of his friends were really feeling too up to taking care of him, so he had to deal with it on his own. They had thought he seemed better off than any of them, at least so far, he wasn't puking yet, but the idea that he was feeling any better than them went away as Noel had to sprint to the bathroom to avoid a very messy and embarrassing accident, but he was purging from a much different end than the other three boys were.

Noel had been in the bathroom most of the night, this stomach bug was really hitting him in a harder (and much more painful) way than it was everyone else, his stomach was much more sensitive, so he was miserably sick with a bad case of the runs. He'd also started vomiting a couple hours before, and he couldn't keep anything down, not even water or medicine. On top of all of that, he had a raging, scorching fever, his skin burned with heat, they'd checked his fever earlier with a thermometer, 103.4, and it didn't seem to be breaking anytime soon 

Max and Lucas were asleep now, so Connor was left trying his best to care for Noel and at least make him marginally more comfortable, the sick boy's stomach hurt so badly he wanted to cry, he was continuously dry-heaving and coughing up bile into a trash bin, the retching just made his stomach hurt even worse, he was whimpering out loud, tears rolling down his face as he gagged over the bin, only a tiny bit of bile and saliva now gathered at the bottom of the plastic receptacle. he'd already purged everything out of his body that he could, but apparently his body hadn't gotten the memo and was now attempting to force out all of his organs too.

Noel rested back against his dorm mate Connor, his whole body shivering as it burned from the inside out, Connor pulled the smaller boy into his lap, Noel felt frail and shaky and weak, he curled up in Connor's lap, desperate for some kind of comfort, his face was pale, sweaty and creased with pain, beads of sweat were gathering under his thick bangs, he had dark rings under his eyes and bright red marks on his cheeks from the fever, he was in a loose t-shirt and plaid pajama pants, both arms wrapped around his midsection, carefully massaging his lower tummy in a feeble attempt to calm his stomach down, the bottom of his shirt was pulled up, exposing his bloated tummy underneath. he was shivering hard, resting his head on Connor's chest, Connor grabbed a blanket and gently wrapped it around Noel, Connor held up a water bottle suggestively, Noel grumbled, shaking his head.

"C'mon bud, you're dehydrated, just try for me." Connor sighed, a hand on Noel's burning cheek, Noel groaned but gave in, letting Noel tip the bottle back into his mouth and a few sips of the cool water slid down his throat, landing heavily in his stomach, just moments after, he started growing more pale and uncomfortable, wriggling as his stomach churned and the nauseous feeling intensified, Connor pulled the trash bin into Noel's lap as he jerked over it with a heave, the tiny bit of water he'd managed to choke down came right back up, along with a tiny bit of pure stomach acid, Noel broke down and started sobbing, his stomach was hurting so bad, he couldn't even hold down water, this was bad, Connor started stroking Noel's hair, shushing him, he eventually managed to stop crying, just sniffling weakly as he lied curled up in Connor's lap, he was uncomfortably warm but Connor didn't dare tell him to move.

"Just try and sleep baby, you'll feel better after some rest." Connor said softly, Noel grunted softly in response, it seemed that was all he really could do, he was so spent and tired, he just felt like he could sleep forever, he grew heavy in Connor's lap, his shaky breathing evening out, connor smiled, he was finally asleep, Connor realized how tired he felt too, it was 1 am, he rubbed his eyes, sighing, and letting himself fall asleep with Noel in his lap.

Connor woke up late the next morning, Noel was still asleep in his lap and his body was stiff and achy. Connor gently felt Noel's forehead, he was burning up much less than the night before, still warm, but less so, he was a bit more clammy and sweaty, his fever had broken at least, that was a good sign. Noel stirred in his sleep, looking up at Connor

"Hey Noel, you okay?" Connor asked, Noel blinked, processing what was going on.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better." Noel gave a tired smile, he still didn't feel amazing, he still felt queasy and his head and whole body all ached, but it was managable

"Good, wanna try some water? you have to be really dehydrated." Connor said, Noel nodded and accepted the water bottle, taking a few drinks, his throat was hurting from all the puking the night before.

"You still look pretty rough, you wanna chill in my bed today, we could watch Netflix?" Connor suggested, Noel nodded, getting up from Connor's lap and standing up, his legs were a bit shaky and weak, but he could still stand. Yeah, he was definitely better.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth and change out of these clothes real quick, I'll be back." Noel said, Connor nodded and smiled as Noel grabbed a new outfit out of his dresser and headed off to the bathroom, he returned just a few minutes later wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, he lied down beside Connor as he started up a movie on his tablet, Noel ended up falling asleep, and Connor followed along soon after, both of them cuddled up close to each other and snoring, comfortable and calm, and they stayed like that for the rest of the evening.


End file.
